digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory/Field Guide
Should we have a navbox between the field guides, or add this to the DRB navbox? 13:00, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :How would that work with Digimon of differing name, though? eg, this wikia uses the name Chrysalimon, as does Next Order - however, CS/HM (and most other games) use Kurisarimon, which means they wouldn't be compatible. Or am I understanding wrong and it'd just act like a directory of sorts for the field guides themselves and not the Digimon. I figured it might been like, youre on Kurisarimon and itll be like "youre on the HM page, here are links for the Dawn page, the NO page, the world data squad page" etc.Marcusbwfc (talk) 14:40, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, this currently isn't coded to show the difference between inherited and special skills (Also, most megas have two special skills), so I'd either have all the moves under the same drop down box like before, or we'll need to add a second drop down box for inherited skills and change the coding for them. Or I guess have the other page with the CS/HM attacks and have the description there? I'll be removing a lot of coding in that case lol Marcusbwfc (talk) 14:52, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I'll do an inheritable attack list laterMarcusbwfc (talk) 15:35, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::It's coded to list two special moves, and have a list for inherited skills. Inherited Skills do not need stats, as they have shared stats no matter who uses them, and should be in an appendix like with Dawn/Dusk. If Support Skills are the equivalent of Dawn/Dusk Traits (which it looks like they are), then we honestly don't need that info here either -- it would also go in an appendix. It's probably worth saving whatever data you've already entered for them before deleting them here. ::::I just meant the general navbox, which is now at the top. I forgot we already had one. If we did do between games for specific species, that would actually be fairly easy to code. 16:41, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::The support skill works like Pokemon, so like where Agumon's is Dragon's Roar and boosts Fire attacks by 15%. Those can't be inherited though, whilst some of them are used on multiple Digimon (usually canon lines, such as the whole Agumon line having Dragon's Roar, or all the baby forms having innocent eyes). So like, you have Agumon with Dragon's Roar and turn into Greymon, who also has Dragon's Roar. However, if you turn into Sukamon - Dragon's Roar will turn into whatever Sukamon's is instead. So it's similar to special move in that they're exclusive to the mon youre using and wont be retained upon digivolving up/down, unless the new form also has it as his special skill. So they can only have one each that can never be changed. ::::::I take it we gotta use pics from Links, rather than a mix/match, then? Arcadiamon isn't in Links for example but we DO have his model from HM, given directly by Bandai - or like how we have Jijimons from Next Order. :::::::As for how you can sort the field guide, you can also search for Vaccine/Data etc, as well as Fire/Dark etc. I can't remember if you can search by memory but I'll double check on my copy, probably later today or tomorrow.Marcusbwfc (talk) 16:49, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Take a look at the DawnDusk Traits page of Lanate's that I bumped. Is it the same system as that? Because if so, then all the "effect" info we've been doing should go in a separate appendix. ::We should use directly ripped models for everything, as with the other field guides. If that leaves too much of a gap by the time Links is finished (and if CS/HM definitely can't be ripped), then we can look into solutions to fill those gaps -- and there's nothing stopping alternate images from being uploaded on their own (as dscs, dwno, etc.) and being used elsewhere on the wiki. 20:26, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :::It kinda does seem like the traits are similar to those skills, since they boost stats or stuff like money, or exp etc. Each Digimon only gets one though that changes when they digivolve. I just put it with the special attacks because like those, they're exclusive and can't be transferred etc. So if you want the EXP boost, you gotta go get a PlatinumNumemon, etc. If that means they need their own page then fair enoughMarcusbwfc (talk) 20:44, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::So should the Arcadiamons not have their models used for this then? I tried adding them but couldn't cuz It's coded for links, I guess. also, a lot of the Links models actually kinda suck, they have their arms out in a T pose lol (still uploading them tho. Gotta do it fast tho, I only have a 1 week trial on photoshop)Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:00, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Searching I went to my game. You can search by; *Name: A-B, C-F, G, H-K, L, M, N-P, R-S, T-U, V-Z *Level (Hilarously enough, you can't search for Shoutmon/OmniShoutmon, as you cannot search for "No Level" or anything like that. Just Training I-Ultra (Also Armor) *Vaccine/Data/Virus/Free *Fire/Water/Plant/Electric/Earth/Wind/Light/Dark/Neutral If they gotta be on here, Ill sort it once the Field Guide is actually completed Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:45, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, but can you sort by anything else? 12:11, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::That's all you can do.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:17, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :::That being the case...I think we should focus on the in-game organization, and then we can add lists for the other search types if the community agrees on it. 20:29, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Move to Hacker's Memory page -- this is an appendix for the bare data What do you mean?Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:16, August 25, 2018 (UTC)